All or Nothing
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: Taiora/Sorato. Tai loves Sora but she is dating Matt, who is cheating on her. What will Tai do? Song-fic to the O-Town song 'All or Nothing' . R&R minna-san!


skgo

Shinju: So, this is pretty amazing. Another song-fic.

Kyuki::holding his head in his hands:: These will NEVER stop, will they?

Shinju: Not while I can still type and listen to music!

Kyuki: I hate the person who taught you to type.

Shinju: Kyu, you shouldn't say that.

Kyuki: And why not?

Shinju: 'Cause I taught myself all about computers!

Kyuki::sigh:: I have a headache, lets just get this over with, alright?

Shinju: Sure, I bet the Digimon reader's out there wanna read the fic anyway.

Even though it is ANOTHER damn romance one. Stop giving me idea's for those, damnit!

Kyuki::sighs and rolls his eyes::

**The Disclaimer!**

    Shinju owns nothing! Not the Digidestined, not the song, and defiantly

not the bottle of Aspirin I'm chugging right now!

Shinju: O.O

Kyuki::chugging Aspirin::

Shinju: O.O Alright then... minna-san, I'll start the fic... Kyu-dude? Are

you okay?

Kyuki::still chugging Aspirin::

________________________________________________________________________

All Or Nothing 

I know when he's been on your mind

That distant look is in your eyes

I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over

    Tai sighed as he listened to his history teacher drone on about some war that happened about a billion years ago. His bored gaze made it's way to Sora, who

sat on the opposite side of the room. She was looking at the board, writing down notes.

Tai frowned. It almost hurt him too much to look at her. She would never be his.

Sora loved Matt. Couldn't she realize that Matt didn't feel the same way? Didn't she

hear the rumors that he was cheating on her? Tai looked at what Sora was writing in her

notebook. Well, she wasn't writing, she was drawing. Drawing little pink hearts to be

correct. Little pink hearts with Matt's name in them to be exact. Sora Ishida, Mrs. Matt Ishida, I love Matt and other such love-notes were scribbled into the hearts. Each name felt like daggers to Tai. He loved Sora, loved her with his full heart and soul. He always had, ever since the Digi-world three years ago he had loved her. It was his fault for not telling her sooner.

It's not the way I choose to live

And something somewhere's gotta give

A share in this relationship gets older, older

You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there

I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you

I don't care if that's not fair

    Tai hated Matt. Matt was a bastard. He had first made Tai's life a living

hell in the Digi-world and then had stolen Sora away. Tai proabably would of been okay

with them dating if Matt treated Sora better, but he didn't and it made Tai's blood

boil. Sora was beautiful and Matt couldn't see that. He had given up interest in Sora a few

months ago and had been dating behind her back. Matt didn't deserve Sora. Tai deserved Sora but he would never get to tell her. Sora was to infatuated with Matt to notice anything else. It made Tai sick.

    _Sora, my dear Sora. Why do you stick with Matt when he is being such an asshole? He doesn't love you. Not like I love you. Do you even care that I'm here? Sitting_

_and admiring you?_ Tai thought, watching Sora start to draw a new heart in her notebook.

He shook his head, his warm brown eyes downcast. _I guess not._

Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's nowhere left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here with nothing at all

    Tai sat at home, starring blankly at the TV. Why couldn't he get Sora off

his mind today? The phone started to ring and Tai sat up. No one else was home so he

had to get up and answer it.

    " Hello? "

    " Yo, Tai. " It was Matt. Tai gritted his teeth.

    " Hi Matt... "

    " Tai, I'm gonna do it. "

    " Do what? " Tai asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. Matt snickered.

    " Break up with Sora. She's been acting like a love-sick puppy and it's

getting annoying. Besides, Mimi just broke up with What's-his-name and is newly

available. Out with the old and in with the new! " he cheered. Tai started at the phone in

shock, the words numbly going through his brain. Finally, it clicked and Tai saw red.

    " You jackass! You are going to break her heart! She adored you! She's

even DIE for you, and your gonna break up with her because your tried of her?! How

cold are you?! " he shouted. " How could you?! " Matt didn't answer right away.

    " Well, it's quite simple Tai. I just say 'Sora, I don't really love you

so good-bye. I'm gonna go date Mimi now.' " he laughed, like it was a joke.

    " Matt! That's not funny! Your such a bastard! She loves you, and your

dumping her just to date Mimi, who just got dumped! " Tai was beyond mad, he was

yelling at the top of his lungs.

    " So?! " Matt yelled back, getting defensive.

    " So, Matt, go ahead and ruin it with Sora. She'll be the nicest girl

you'll ever have the privilege to date. I hope you realize that. " With that, Tai slammed the phone down. Matt looked at the phone as it wailed a dial tone. His eyes narrowed.

There are time it seems to me

I'm sharing you with memories

I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it

    It was almost nine o'clock when the Kamiya residence's doorbell rang. Tai

Sighed and got up to answer it. His parent's still weren't home from visiting his

grandfather and Kari was at a sleepover with Yolei. In a way, it was kinda creepy being home alone but it had given him time to think. He yawned as he opened the door. There stood Sora. Her face was tear-streaked and red. She wore a stylish red skirt and blouse and it looked like she was dressed up to go on a date. She sniffed as she looked at Tai. Tai felt sorrow for her as she looked down at her high-heel clad feet.

    " Matt... broke up with me tonight, Tai. " she managed to say before she

began to sob. Tai embraced her in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

    " It's okay Sora. It's okay... " he whispered to her as he hugged her

harder. " Come in, wash your face and we can talk about it. " Sora nodded and, with Tai's

help, walked inside. Before she went into the bathroom to wash her face, she looked back

at Tai who was putting a kettle of water on the oven to make tea.

    " Tai? " she asked, her voice still filled with sobs. He turned. " Thank

you. " He smiled and nodded.

    " That's okay. I'm here to help. Go wash your face. " he ordered. She

tried to smile back but failed, and went into the bathroom.

Then there's times you look at me

As thought I'm all that you could see

Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it

Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well

I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell

    Sora left around mid-night. They had talked for four hours straight. It

still mad Tai angry when he thought about Matt breaking Sora's heart. Tai shook his head.

    " He'll never meet another girl like her. I hope he regrets it. " he said as he laid back in bed. Matt was an idiot. He never deserved such a girl like Sora and Tai was glad they had broken up. Though dating Sora right now was totally out of the question, he had made it clear to her that he was always there to talk. She had thanked him, and promised to call him in the morning. Tai turned over and brought the blankets up to his chin.

    _Maybe one day, when Sora's heart is intact again, I'll ask her out. But,_

_Right now... I'll settle for being her friend._

Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's nowhere left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here with nothing at all

Cause you and I

Could lose it all if you've got no more room

Nowhere inside for me in your life

    Tai talked to Sora over the phone that next morning. She was still sad

about the fact that Matt had dumped her, but she promised him she'd get over it. It had

taken her a long sleepless night of thinking to realize Matt was scum and was better of

without him.

    " I'm glad Sora. " Tai said, truly happy for her. There was a pause on

the line.

Cause I want it all

Or Nothing at all

There's nowhere left to fall

It's now or never

    " Tai? " she asked quietly.

    " Yeah? "

    " When... when I feel ready to be in a relationship again... you'll be the first guy I call. " she said, her voice not filled with sadness but filled with hope. Tai smiled.

    " Sounds great, Sora. I can't wait. " he replied.

Is it all

Or Nothing at all

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here with nothing at all

Shinju: Damn… I gotta stop writing these…

Kyuki: It was so pretty, Shinju…

Shinju::sarcastic:: Yeah for me. I think this sucked. 

Kyuki: Nah, it was beautiful. So sad and lovely… 

Shinju: Do you need a tissue or something Kyu-dude?

Kyuki: No. I'll be fine…

Shinju: o.O? Okay then…

Kyuki: Review minna-san and maybe I can get Shinju to write some more of these. She has the ideas too!

Shinju::sighs and puts her head in her hands:: Kami-sama help me…


End file.
